In the field of automotive glass applications, one approach for manufacturing vehicle window assemblies (e.g., flush mount window assemblies) is to apply a frit to a peripheral edge of a transparent panel, apply a primer over the frit, locate the panel in a cavity of a mold, and fill the mold with a plastic for selectively covering the peripheral edges of the panel, while leaving a transparent interior portion of the panel, for use as a window. Other approaches have contemplated applying a gasket or frame adjacent to at least the peripheral edge of the panel and to bond it to the panel using a primer and possibly an adhesive too.
Examples of various approaches to the manufacture of panel assemblies that are generally encapsulated or include a peripheral frame or gasket are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,340; 4,561,625; 4,688,752; 4,761,916; 5,082,736; 5,139,307; 5,279,882; 5,413,748; 5,637,363; 5,716,571; 5,807,515; 5,915,780; 6,134,851; 6,302,681; 6,467,232; 6,675,541; 6,803,001, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
One approach to facilitating the manufacture of these assemblies is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,287, incorporated by reference. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,088, incorporated by reference.
It would be attractive to have a technique for manufacturing panel assemblies, particularly those including one or more of an encapsulated edge, a metal bracket, plastic bracket or frame adhered via an adhesive, and particularly a technique that avoids the need to apply both a ceramic frit and a primer.